gay_space_rock_hell_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
White Opal
Appearance Current White Opal is a gem that is on the larger spectrum of size, think in between Garnet and Pearl. Their build is quite chubby with a large torso and long legs. Their skin is a pale lavender. Their hair is split in two sections. With the front being a light blue tone and the back a lavender color. Overall their hair is short and has some floof too it as well as a hair flick. Their gem is located on the right side and their non gem eye is pale yellow. They wear a coat with a high collar that nearly always is covering their mouth, Said collar is blue with pale yellow lining. The chest part of the coat is white with a zipper in the middle as well as the yellow diamond insignia where the zipper and collar meet. The bottom part of the coat goes down to their knees and is pink in color. Under the coat they were a lavender shirt and blue pants that are tucked away into lavender boots with white toes and a pink band. White also wears gloves that reach up to their elbow that are white in color with a pale yellow trim. To top it all off they wear a light blue visor that covers most of their face. Gemstone White's gem is located in their right eye. Said gem consists out of a lavender base color. A lighter lavender and a light blue are reflected in the light that hits the gem. At the center there is a pink with pale yellow inside. These two middle colors react the same way an iris would. The gem's cut is a cabochon with a pale yellow trim that is only viseable when poofed. Base= |-|First Regen= Cracked Unknown. Corrupted Unknown. Personality Likes: *Knowledge. *Being in control. *SCIENCE. *Experimenting. *Creation. Dislikes: *Loud sounds. *Leaving homeworld. *Fighting. *Disobedient gems. Favourite Food: 'Never tried food. '''Favourite Drink: '''Never tried food. '''Favourite Color: '''Blurple. '''Overall personality: ' *Controling. *Dominant. *Manipulative. *Charismatic. *Tactical. *Thinks before he acts. *Short temper. *Egocentrical. *Selfish. *Obsessive. Abilities '''Strengths: *Because of his weapon he is able to block most, if not all, attacks. *Functions like a tank and is able to take a lot of hits and damage before going down. *Hard to take down with brute force. Weaknesses: *Quite slow in his movements and a very low agility. *Has no defense against the 'special' types of attacks such as elemental based ones. *Can be beaten by creative uses of the area. *Very rusty fighting skills. Abilities: *Is able to get into the minds of gems and make them hallucinate their worse fears. Shapeshifting: *Refuses to shapeshift, they are too cool to shapeshift. Weapon White's weapon is a midsized shield. Specifically a hoplon/aspis or simply; greek shield. It's able to be summoned at diffrent sizes for whatever the need is. The shield is of an oval shape with two half circles missing at the sides. Along the edge is a pale yellow trim that has been sharpened. On each side there's a pink color part of color. The majority of the shield otherwise is light blue with a light lavender Y shape in the middle. The center of the Y shape holds a lavender oval gem and at the bottom a half circle in the same lavender color. History *Was made before the war with a slight defect. *Was weaker than he shoul've been, normal White Opals being a lot more tanky and more brawn than brains. *Assigned to a Black Opal as counterpart. *Really clicked well with them, fusing multiple times to just form a bigger type of Opal. *Though because their own defect they burried themselves more into the archives and information. *This tiggered a huge obession for him, science and creation. *Often would bable to BO about their plans, their goals, they could create gems that wouldn't be defects by nature, perfect gems. *Uses his brain in combination with shield to stand out from the other White Opals. *Ends up as a general. *Rebelion on earth breaks out and White is send out there. *Is appointed his own gems to command and does a decent job on it, going as far as joining them in the fight with his should. *At least till they got poofed for the first time ever. *Was brought to safety by BO and reformed in the safety of a base. *This getting poofed honestly...messed him off. *Started taking a more passive role and remained inside, guiding those under him from the screens. *Created a bunch of droids to use as eye on the battle frield. *Because of all the time inside he started stepping up and began his work and research to create artificial gems. *Got more and more focussed on that and last track on what exactly was happening on the fields. *And it only makes sense that he lost track of BO in it all. *Gently, flipped his shit at that. *Spend a lot of time searching for them with use of his droids. *Caught wind that others had seen his Black Opal flee from the war. *Startled by this and somewhat hurt by their 'twin' running away. *Wasn't able to just up and leave to search for them so instead remained in place to guide his troops and also to work on perfecting his lab. *As the war ended and homeworld was defeated, he too returned to homeworld to continue his research there. *Starts making his first attempts at artifical gems. *However the attempts turned out weaker than their natural grown counterparts. *Was throwing a shit fit as expected, but her, at least disposeable soldiers for homeworld. *Over the years he slowly shifted his attention to create gems that couldn't be naturally grown. *Success! *Which resulted in a Heathergem which cracked on their own. *Angry at their own failures and a growing obsession to find their counterpart back, they worked even harder. *Many failed attempts came with them being too weak to form a non-corrupt body or to just straight out shatter. *At least till Goldstone happened. *Took no time to verbally break them down to ensure full servitatude from them. *Went out of their way to train Goldstone in all forms of fighting, even in fusion despite the nature of it. *Though since he finally had made a breakthrough, he made more. *More Goldstones, even the Heathergems were succesfull now that he now his mistakes. *This achievement causing his a good raise in status as well as being rewarded a Pearl of his own by one of those of higher rank than him. *Yes she was a defect but he liked her right away as servant. *Decides to try again to lab grow a gem, slower this time. *Starting what might be his...biggest project to date. *Took a good while before he deemed Goldstone ready. *Send her off to earth to track down Black Opal, poof and bubble them for White. *Send a bunch of his eye-drones after her without informing her to keep track of her progress. *Far from pleased with that. *Locates Agate with one of the droids, scans them and progresses the information regarding her. *Uses what is noted down to manipulate her to work for them since Gold is getting fuck all done. *Sends another set of drones out to track Croc to their base and other fluffies. *Gets 5 of them to agree with an offer to 'gaurd' places. *Nooot telling them it was just to keep them away from the actual battle. *Battle goes down and is filled with glee when BO is captured and handed over. *Oh yeah Agate wanted an army? Have a shit ton of corrupt and cracked gems, have fun. *Creepily coo-ing over finally have BO near and to ensure they can't run away again or fight back they implanted them in a machine to work as powersource. *Unleashes the gem he had been growing for a while for the first time. Insanely proud of his achievement. Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *'Dragon's Breath Opal': An unstable fusion between White Opal and Black Opal. *'Pyrite': Also known as 'Fool's Gold' is a fusion between White Opal and Goldstone. Trivia *Fusion dance style: Waltz *Musical instrument: Ocarina *In the first drafts, White was a regular opal but this changed to give a more drastic contrast between them and Black. Gemology *Is the birthstone for the zodiak Libra. *Helps to give hope and positivity in life. *It's known to give one better control of their emotions. *White opals are the 'happiest' of opals. *It radiates optimism, good humor, enthusiasm, imagination and creativity. *Helps one to identify their own old wounds, fears, angers and other negativity that harms the self. *White opals are a symbol of everlasting love and are often exchanged between 'twin souls'. Gallery Category:Homeworld